Jamie Bell (British)
Jamie Bell (1986 - ) Not to be confused with the Canadian actor. Film Deaths *''Nicholas Nickleby'' (2002) [Smike]: Dies of an unspecified illness, with Charlie Hunnam by his side. *''Undertow'' (2004) [Chris Munn]: Although he survives the film there is an alternative ending where he is drowned by his uncle (Josh Lucas) in a river (for dumping some priceless coins in the water), as his brother (Devon Alan) secretly looks on. *''Dear Wendy'' (2005) [Dick Dandelion]: Shot in the back by Danso Gordon during a stand-off with police, as a favor to Jamie (so that Jamie would be killed with his own gun rather than by the police). *''Flags of Our Fathers (2006)'' [Ralph 'Iggy' '']: Tortured to death (off-screen) by Japanese soldiers. *Defiance (2008)'' [Asael Bielski]: Dies (off-screen); his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Jumper (2008)'' [Griffin]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by the Paladins; he is last seen after being trapped in a power line and rendered unable to teleport, so it's not established whether or not they got him or whether he somehow escaped. Since it's been suggested, I'll list it just in case. However, a deleted scene on the DVD shows him asking some soldiers who past by asking them to get him free, so its possible he got out. *''Retreat'' (2011) [Private Jack Coleman]: Shot to death by Thandie Newton. *''Snowpiercer (2013)'' [Edgar]: Stabbed in the back by Adnan Haskovic, as Chris Evans is forced to choose between saving Jamie and capturing Tilda Swinton. His body is shown again after the battle when Chris looks at him regretfully. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Evan Rachel Wood *Mr. Kate Mara Gallery jamiebell-snowpiercer.jpg|Jamie Bell in Snowpiercer Bell, Jamie Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Bell, Jamie Bell, Jamie Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Marvel Stars Category:War Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Regency Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:King Kong cast members Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Musicians Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Thomas Vinterberg Movies Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners